


Just Some Friends Reading Hentai Together

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, As you do, Comfort Food, Cuckolding?, Cuckquean, Damara isn't actually Japanese, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Hentai, Humanstuck, Kurloz isn't a mute, Light Smut, Marijuana, Minor Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Smoking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, friends reading porn, hot boxing, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Damara, Kurloz and Meulin get high, get reading and get kinky. (kind of)(Originally posted on 30-5-19)





	Just Some Friends Reading Hentai Together

Damara took a final drag of her blunt before stubbing it out on the black, cat-shaped ashtray before rustling around for another joint.  
"Where is raita?" Damara asked, Meulin looking up from her phone, taking a moment to decipher what Damara was asking. "Raita. Where is it."

"Oh! The lighter!" Meulin reached over to a fold in her expansive bed and plucked a green lighter from the seemingly infinite duvet. "Here." Meulin extended her palm to Damara, the girl taking it and quickly rolling the spark-wheel a few times before the lighter finally crackled into a flame. Damara held her joint in between her teeth and held the flame underneath it before shaking it away, taking a few deep puffs before tossing the lighter in the direction where Meulin retrieved it.

"Do you know when musei sukeruton boy will be back, I am hungry."

"Kurloz? He should be back in a few minutes. I hope he gets back soon, we've got a whole lot of hentai to get through, and if we're gonna finish it all by tomorrow we need to get reading."

"But most importantly: food." Damara added, rolling over on her back.

"I mean yeah, of course." Meulins ears pricked up as she heard footsteps approaching her door, light, but audible. "Hey Purrloz!"

"Akuma no hanashi." Damara muttered.

"Hey Kittybitch. You didn't start without me, right?" Kuroz asked, pushing the door open with his butt, plastic bags rustling as he closed it, trapping in the blooming smoke.

"Almost did, Mister takes-half-an-hour-to-get-snacks." Damara bit, sitting up and taking the blunt out of her mouth, Kurloz furrowing his brow a little.

"Should I throw these out then?" Kurloz teased, Damara returning her spliff and turning her head away. He walked past Meulins bed to the window, pushing on the handle until it was open a crack, letting in some cool air.

"Ne! Chottomatte, baka! You're going to let everything out."

"We need to let a little air in, otherwise we'll just suffocate." Meulin defended nonchalantly, not looking up from her phone. Damara chewed on her joint in frustration. Flopping down on the bed, Kurloz began to empty out the bags, a sharing bucket of chicken, bags of tortilla chips, hostess cakes and Twinkies spilling out onto the sheets.

"Take in your motherfucking feast bitches!" Kurloz announced, opening the bucket of chicken and casually nibbling on a chicken strip.

"Alright!" Meulin cheered, laying her blunt on the ashtray and digging around in the bucket to pull out a warm drumstick, biting down into the skin with a resounding crunch. Damara followed, placing her own blunt on the tray and grabbing a handful of popcorn chicken. Drumstick in hand, Meulin crawled off of her bed and began to move the manga onto the sheets, Damara moving the food away to make room.

"Get me drink while you tatte iru." Damara requesed, less like a question, more like a command. Meulin bent down in front of her mini-fridge and yanked the door open, pulling out bottles of Faygo without asking Damara what flavour she wanted, tossing the bottles on the bed along with herself. Damara reluctantly grabbed and opened the root beer flavour as she found it the most tolerable, taking a few sips before setting the bottle aside.

"Let's start reading now!" Meulin chirped, grabbing the nearest manga, Kurloz doing the same. Damara was more selective, scanning the covers for a few seconds before grabbing the stupidest one she could find, which happened to have a probably underage school girl on a train looking behind her with her skirt flung up, a tentacle coming from a shopping bag in her left hand.

Damara flipped through the opening pages, not caring much for the usual shallow introduction. On about the tenth page there was the girl from the cover standing in the middle of a train full of men with a shopping bag in hand. On the next page Damara could see her blush as tentacles slipped out of the bag and began to slither up her leg, climbing up until it rubbed at her tight panties. 'Not here.' The girl whispered, moving the shopping bag to the front and crossing her legs.

"Ok, but how does that even work?!" Meulin blurted. Damara looked up and peeked over at what Meulin was reading. There were two girls on top of each other, grinding their knees on each others crotches and pressing their unrealistically large breasts together, both of them blushing and moaning as if it was the most sensual thing they have ever experienced. "There's no way that feels good."

"Only one way to find out." Kurloz stated, sipping from his Faygo before turning the page of his manga, the joint in his hand smoking away. Damara paused for a second looking at Kurloz, who seemed to be preoccupied with his reading, and Meulin, who looked at her with wide eyes that glistened with anticipation.

"Ugh. Daijobu, fine!" Damara sighed, taking off her shirt to reveal a tight, red bra. "And people call me a pervert." Meulin smiled and took off her own shirt, Damara not putting in any effort to hide the way she stared at Meulins giant breasts practically bulging out of her black bra.  
"Nice tits." She remarked, crawling over to her and laying Meulin down.

"Thanks! I grew them myself." Meulin joked childishly, letting Damara pin her arms to the bed. The girl climbed on top of her breasts pressed together, pushing her knee in between Meulins large thighs, Meulin moving her own so that the other girls crotch rested against it.

"Wow this...kinda hurts actually. This was a horrible idea."

"Yes, yes it was." Damara climbed off of the girl and lit a spliff as she returned to her reading, neither of the girls bothering to put their shirts back on.

"Is there any yaoi? I've gotta read something better than this." Meulin routed through the pile of manga before finally finding one with two boys on the cover. She opened the book with her free hand, continuing to munch on the cooling chicken.

There was a couple minutes more of page flipping and the crunch of fried chicken and the puffs of blunts, the trio to absorbed in laughing at the reading material to talk to each other. Damara put down her manga to grab another, eating a few chicken strips along with another generic 'Mahou Shoujo' hentai, grabbing and lighting another joint while she was at it. As she took the book, she noticed that Meulin had fallen asleep in her yaoi manga, snoring quietly in her peaceful slumber.

"Hey, bukimina sukeruton. Neko-chan fell asleep." She pointed out. Kurloz looked up from his reading to Damara, then to Meulin sleeping soundly, his lips cracking into a smile.

"Aw, look at my cute little kittybitch. Motherfucking sleeping like a fucking baby."

"Wanna kanojo o itazura?" Damara suggested slyly.

"I know Japanese isn't your first language." Kurloz dismissed, returning to his manga, Damara seeing the cover rise.

"Pff fine," Damara sighed, losing her thick accent and not bothering to splice in anymore google-translate and anime learned Japanese. "Wanna prank Meulin?"

"No." He removed the joint from his mouth and rubbed his eyes before returning it.

"Ughhhhh. How can you keep reading? It's so boring after a while!" Damara groaned.

"Because, my most mirthful of motherfucking sisters, I am reading this fucking masterpiece." Kurloz turned around his manga to show a girl in heavy bondage being spanked.

"Woah, nice! Can I read it with you?"

"Go a-motherfucking-head." Damara crawled over to Kurloz and sat next to him, leaning on his lap as she stared at the page before Kurloz flipped it.

"I was reading that." She complained.

"And now you're motherfucking reading this." Damara sighed with the blunt in her mouth, smoke escaping and joining the rest that hovered around the room. "You're blowing smoke up all in my face."

"The room is full of smoke." Kurloz didn't reply, instead distracting himself with the hentai, the girl on the page biting her knuckles and blushing wildly. Kurloz turned the page once more, and the girls bonds were shifted to a hogtie, and she suddenly had a euphoric expression on her face, eyes rolled back and mouth open. Damara guffawed, and Kurloz lost his patience.  
Suddenly she found herself pinned to the bed by Kurloz, Damara looking up at him with surprised and amused eyes.  
"Hey sis, I suddenly find myself not wanting to read with you anymore."

"Wow, even with your ex right next to you? You really are a freaky bastard." Damara said playfully, not bothering to squirm. Kurloz looked at Meulin who was still sleeping, the girl nuzzling into her arm peacefully.

"Well I can GET motherfucking freaky, if that's your little fucking heart desires." Kurloz suddenly bit into Damaras neck, the girl reacting by wrapping her legs around his hips and crying out a little before shutting her mouth. Kurloz stopped biting and began sucking and running his tongue over the skin, Damara biting her smiling lip and closing her eyes, squeezing her legs around him tighter and her body squirming.

"Kinky weirdo." She muttered breathily.

"Is that a 'no' I hear?" Kurloz teased, Damara feeling a VERY prominent bulge rub against her panties.

"...No." Damara suddenly felt her arms being released, the hands pulling her legs up so her crotch was close to Kurloz's face.

 

\--

 

Meulin shifted in her sleep. Was someone...clapping? And yelling? The girl turned down her hearing-aid and tried to focus on going back to sleep, the clapping and yelling fading out.  
Wait...  
Why was there clapping in the first place?

Meulin sat up and turned around to see Kurloz ramming his hips into Damara while pulling on a fistful of her hair, the girl on her hands and knees with bright pink hand-marks on her exposed ass.  
Huh, he was never that rough with her.  
Kurloz suddenly pushed Damara's head into the sheets, her loud moans somewhat muffled while Kurloz pounded her down against the bed, smacking her already raw ass, much to the girls delight.  
"Fuck yes-harder daddy!~"  
Well Daddy was a new one.  
Meulin smirked and nodded her head at the sight before laying down again, heading back to sleep.

 

\--

 

Damara sat on the bed, panting as she lazily lifted up a spliff for Kurloz to light. She took a long drag before laying back, arm over her head full of messy hair and blunt between lipstick smeared lips.  
"That was a mistake." She sighed, her voice wavering in satisfaction.

"Best mistake I've ever motherfucking made." Kurloz said while stretching, the boy taking a swig of Faygo before returning his joint.

"Aww, you mean it?" Damara teased, kicking her feet against his thighs, Kurloz not reacting.

"Mmm?" Meulin hummed, sluggishly sitting up and rubbing her eyes as well as brushing her tangled mane out of her face with her fingers, turning up her hearing aid while her hand was there.

"Hey my wicked kittybitch, how was your motherfucking slumber treating you?" Kurloz asked nonchalantly.

"My neck hurts..." She pouted, rubbing her shoulder. "But otherwise, it was fine."

"Well," Damara began, her Japanese accent returning as she threw on her shirt. "I'll ima shuppatsu shimasu."

"See ya Damara!" Meulin called as she left, Kurloz just giving her a nod before sipping at his Faygo again.

"So..." Meulin started, smirking. "How's it going, Daddy~?"


End file.
